


Empty Pictures

by WotanAnubis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, vampire Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Max doesn't want to hunger for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> The Life is Strange dev team cunningly managed to stop the appearance of the ever-popular High School AU by cleverly setting the game in High School. But there are other AUs that also tend to be popular.

Max walked along the quiet, late-evening streets of Arcadia Bay. Back in Seattle she would've been at least a little nervous to be out all alone after dark, but she got over that. In fact, part of the reason she'd left Seattle was because she'd got over her fear of the dark. Sort of.

She walked slowly, drawn to her destination, but unwilling to reach it. Her mind searched for anything to distract, but there was really only one topic that consumed her.

The Selfie Queen of Blackwell Academy people called her. Well, it was true. She'd liked taking selfies ever since she got a camera. She still took them frequently, even though she didn't quite know why any more. These days only the backgrounds showed up in the pictures.

Max turned a corner and saw the outline of Chloe's house in the distance. She froze on the spot, her muscles screaming at her to start running. She very consciously breathed out and kept walking. It could've been worse, right? So, so much worse.

Every step she took towards the decaying house just made her more nervous. Her heart hammered in her chest, or would have if her heart could still beat. Instead there was just this tight, heavy, unpleasant lump in her chest she couldn't get rid of. Didn't want to get rid of. It would be a really bad day if she ever stopped feeling bad about... walking towards Chloe's house.

And now she stood in front of the door. She forced herself to take a deep breath which didn't do anything to calm her nerves. And then...

Mist seeped in through the cracks around and under the Price's front door. It was a clear night, but heavy fog rolled onto the welcoming mat anyway. A brown cat emerged from the mist and bounded easily up the stairs. David's security cameras moved to track the beast, but didn't see it. The cat trotted over to Chloe's room and pushed open the door with its head.

"Jesus _fuck_!"

Chloe practically jumped off her bed when Max suddenly stood on the floor of her bedroom.

"Didn't I tell you to make some noise when you're coming up?" Chloe continued, standing up.

"Sorry," Max said awkwardly. "I thought you'd hear the door creak open."

"Please," said Chloe. "This place is falling apart so fast it's always creaking. So just... meow next time or something, OK?"

"'Kay."

"Right then," said Chloe, standing confidently in the middle of the room. "Guess you're hungry, right?"

Max looked away, become more aware by the second of just how sharp her pearly white teeth really were. "I don't come to visit only to... you know."

"And I appreciate it," Chloe replied. "But it's been a week and I'd be insulted if you fed from anyone else, so..."

Max glanced at Chloe and the smile on her friend's face told her that her eyes had turned red. She felt hopelessly drawn towards her. Her blue hair, her fragile eyes. A beating heart, lungs that didn't have to think about breathing, warm blood rushing through living veins.

Suddenly, without noticing she'd moved at all, Max stood in front of Chloe, eyes fixed on her bare neck. And it was really bare. Usually, in fiction, people who... people like Chloe started wearing scarves or clothes with high collars to hide the damage done to their neck. Chloe just kept on wearing her flimsy sleeveless tops, showing off the many pale scars to anyone who cared enough to notice them.

As far as Max knew, nobody had.

"Right then," Chloe whispered, failing to keep her voice from trembling. "Let's do this."

Max reached up, caressed Chloe's damaged skin.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh, don't give me that," Chloe replied. "Go for it already."

Max pulled her hand away and embraced Chloe, pulling her warm body against her own room-temperature one. She leaned in, lips pulling back to reveal her gleaming teeth.

Chloe grunted with pain. There was no magical sedative here, no implied aphrodisiac, nothing to cover up the fact Max tore into Chloe's skin to get her blood. She always felt bad about it until, and this _really_ terrified her, the first drops of Chloe's blood flowed onto her tongue.

Max drank eagerly from Chloe's body, living blood staining her lips and teeth. While her friend breathed shallowly and gasped with pain, Max felt better than ever, her dead body feeling like it was glowing with vitality. Her tongue lapped eagerly at the wound, the iron taste of Chloe's blood better than... whatever her favourite food had been before. She couldn't remember any more. Didn't care to remember.

Chloe sighed and slumped in Max's arms. Max abruptly pulled herself away from Chloe's neck, blood dripping down to stain her top.

"Chloe?" Max said in a very small voice. She frantically searched her face for any sign that she wasn't... that she hadn't...

But no, she was still breathing.

Max gathered the unconscious girl up in her arms, moving as carefully as she could, as though Chloe was the most fragile thing in the entire world. She slowly put her down on the bed, then lay down next to her. Max lapped gently at the ugly gash in her neck, this time to stop the bleeding.

After... some time. Too long. Max heard Chloe breathe in.

"What a trip," she said weakly.

"Sorry," Max said.

"For a moment there, I figured this was finally gonna be it."

"Don't worry, you're still alive," Max said.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Well, uhm, anyway, anything I can do for you?"

Chloe turned her head to look Max straight in the eyes.

"Kiss me."

Max hesitated. She hated kissing Chloe while her lips were all bloody, but... well... because her lips were all bloody there wasn't a thing she could deny her right now. So they kissed. It would have been nice to say that she enjoyed their kiss more than she'd enjoyed Chloe's blood, but she didn't. It seemed to satisfy Chloe, though, and that was enough.

"Anything else?" Max asked.

"Stay with me?"

Max forced a smile.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was one of those "sudden flash of inspiration" type dealies. I'm usually much more of a werewolf person.


End file.
